Brutal Fists/Edmund Gareth
Edmund Gareth is a villain in the fighting game Brutal Fists. In the game, he serves as a final boss character much though he can also be unlockable as a playable character. Edmund Gareth is confirmed for returning in Brutal Fists 2. Bio Edmund Gareth has lived throughout history, beginning during the Renaisannce era. He has studied in the arts of alchemy and went to a darker side of it when he gave up his own humanity for immortality to a chaos demon, earning him the nickname "The Mad Alchemist". Edmund became obsessed with power ever since. He longed to take over the world and become a god himself. He learned to build up a tournament called "Brutal Fists" as a front to further the agenda. If he wins, he will rule the world with his super powered homunculi created by him. Special Moves *''Dark Ball:'' Edmund shoots a black and purple cloudy ball at his opponent. *''Golden Axe:'' He summons a battle ax made of gold and hurdles it at his opponent. *''Silver Trident:'' He creates a silver trident and throws it at his opponent. *''Evil Fire:'' He clinches his fist and sets his opponent on purple-colored fire. *''Floor Stalagmite:'' He makes a stalagmite from the floor his opponent is on top of to hit him/her. *''Demon Tornado:'' He makes a passing black-colored whirlwind that hurdles to the opponent. *''Bloody Hose:'' He shoots a stream of blood from his right hand at his opponent. Death Finishes *''Skin Thaw:'' Edmund places his hand at his opponent and set him/her on purple-colored fire. The screaming opponent's flesh begins to melt and then the muscular system is next to melt. The opponent is rendered into a bloody skeleton and, as Edmund clears away the fire, the skeletal opponent falls down and comes apart. *''Spikes of Gold:'' Edmund conjures up a sphere made of gold. He jams it inside his opponent's chest and, 3 seconds later, the opponent's head, arms and legs start coming apart due to spike protruding from the ball inserted inside him/her. Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:'' A purple portal opens up and a laughing Edmund emerges from it. He gets covered in black and purple aura and says, "I will be god!" *''Outro Sequence:'' Edmund says to the camera, "Enjoy my world." and maniacally laughs as he turns away and walks out of the picture and throws a hazardous grenade at the screen. The grenade bursts and the screen starts turning into a blueish-purple color and begans to distort into another scene where the Statue of Liberty is replaced with a statue of Edmund Gareth himself posing like the statue and the sky has turned red. Story Modes Brutal Fists Edmund Gareth's story mode acts as a prelude to the events in Brutal Fists. The intro starts off in the Renaissance era where Edmund Gareth is shown conducting an alchemical spell that calls upon a demon force (that demonic force being Ogoleithus) who grants him immortality. Edmund started living throughout history all the way to the present, as is evident in statues and images of him, even including a mugshot of Edmund Gareth from the 1950. Edmund, the power hungry "Mad Alchemist", decides to build a tournament to lure fighters in called Brutal Fists. Meanwhile, prior to the tournament's opening, Edmund constructs a golden skull-faced monster called the Plasma Juggernaut and tests it out himself. After the session, Edmund decides that the artificial creature needs more work done until he gets dragged into the Chaos World by Ogoleithus, who objects to Edmund Gareth's god complex and will not let it slide any further. However, despite Edmund beating Ogoleithus, the demon god asks him to spare his life and then lets him return to Earth in time of the Brutal Fists tournament. Brutal Fists 2 To be added. Trivia *His stage theme is Decay by Sevendust. *As a final boss character, Edmund Gareth shares traits from other boss characters in other fighters, but the ones he is most similar to the most are Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat and Rugal Bernstein from King of Fighters. **On the Shang Tsung part, Edmund is an evil wizard (alchemy is suppose to be a magical form of science) who is also a treacherous individual as he will likely make false promises to those he tricks into trusting, as it is evident in Garou's, Dark Blade's, Iron Maiden's, and of course, Ogoleithus's story modes. ***Strangely however, in rare occasions he will actually make his promises sincere, as it is shown in Butcher Man's, Radior's, Vetala's and even Scorpion's story modes. **On the Rugal Bernstein part, Edmund uses his Brutal Fists tournament as a front to lure the strongest fighters in and if he wins in a final match against one, he will use that fighter's life source and embed it into his homunculi that will accompany him in his quest for world domination, similar to how Rugal uses the King of Fighters tournament to lure in fighters so that if he wins in a final match against one, he'll turn that fighter into a liquid metal trophy for himself. *Because of Edmund's extreme god complex, he is often the target of fighters who may be religious. The most known examples include Sanctorum, a Catholic, Sheva Laronde, a Voodoun, and Reiko Hotaka, a Shinto priestess. *Edmund Gareth's mugshot is a recurring item found in most story modes, implying that he may have committed a crime during the 1950s. Whatever crime he committed in that era is still up for debate. Category:Brutal Fists Category:Original Characters